


Well, that was unexpected.

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Flubber (1997)
Genre: M/M, PWP largely, Weird pairing weird fic XD, basically porn with very little plot, i do not promise sanity after finishing this, please avert your eyes for your safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: A PWP fic I did for a friend, whom agreed to let me post it up here. That's p much how this goes.





	

From the day that Phillip started at this university, he was nervous about it. Chemistry was one of the sciences dear to his heart – though if truth be told, he had a calling to all of the sciences – and he loved the idea of getting more kids into the field that meant so much to him. Maybe he could find a friend in a student, or even another fellow professor, at this new university.   
  


It wasn’t until the first week of classes, Phillip had to come about a week or so early to prepare his curriculum and get everything prepared and in proper order. In his own way, Phillip Brainard was very excited, so excited, in fact, that he had failed to pay attention to where he was going and bumped into a much taller man and his books and papers fell all over the place. The taller man just huffed and walked around Phillip who was apologising and picking up his things. When he straightened up, he noticed that the man had left, and the Chemistry professor found himself watching the man walk off with an odd fluttering in his heart.   
  


It wasn’t until much later that he had found out that the man he had bumped into was Wilson Croft, an English professor at the college across town. Wondering what the man was doing so far off his own campus had Phillip wondering for a while, before he remembered that he needed to get back to preparing for his classes.    
  


Classes were going splendidly for Phillip, and he had Weebo – his Artifical Intelligence that he designed – help him with the new lectures. There weren’t many students in his lecture halls most days and those days were the ones that he had to work the hardest. With his stutter being what it was, he worried about how seriously these students would take him, but they didn’t say much about it. Then again, they didn’t say much of anything, which was cause enough for concern. Phillip wondered briefly if he was a good fit at this University.   
  


Maybe he would go across to the college. It could give him a chance to see Croft again, and the thought had a small smile appear on his face. Phillip had been thinking about Croft more and more these days, enough so that even Weebo noticed, though he often didn’t answer her questions about the man or mentioned something about a new project or topic for a lecture.   
  


Exam week was upcoming and Phillip was feeling confident about having his students prepared for the test, even though it was going to be a brutal test for them. He wasn’t exactly the best of speakers either, which is likely why they had textbooks as well. At least none of them had dropped out yet.    
  


Footsteps were heard outside after the class finished and Phillip saw Croft and turned away, a pinkish tinge rising to his cheeks. He was there, heading down the hallway. Phillip could go out there, try to find something to talk about with the man…Try to tell him how he felt.    
  


The fact that he was still in the hall meant that he wasn’t carrying anything currently, which he was thankful for. As much as he enjoyed that previous meeting, he didn’t need to make a fool out of himself again. Still, once Phillip packed up his various papers and books for the day, he peered around the door with what he hoped wasn't a hopeful lovestruck expression - which it was. It was a few minutes before he saw Wilson walking the other way down the hall. Phillip thought briefly of hiding against the wall, maybe the other professor wouldn't see him standing here like an idiot.    
  


Unfortunately, Phillip didn't decide quick enough and the other professor caught him looking at him, and he winked at Phillip with a smug smirk before walking off as if nothing had happened.    
  


Phillip was on cloud nine, unable to believe that not only had he caught the man's attention but that he winked at him! That meant something right? The rest of the day was a bit of a blur to the nervous professor, apart from chiding himself on his lack of knowledge about romance. Chemistry between atoms and compounds he understood - not between people.     
  


For perhaps the first time since he first saw Wilson, Phillip was a little glad that his college was on the other side of town. Phillip just had to focus on teaching his classes and giving out the standard tests and everything would be fine. Teaching was routine, It was comfortable to him, especially now that these new feelings were becoming a problem. Usually, the professor tried to minimize his nervous finger twitching and  muttering mathematical tables and scientific compounds in his head, but near the end of the semester, He could swear That someone was noticing. That someone was watching him teaching.    
  
It was likely just a late student or someone who had gotten lost. Whomever it was, they moved on after a few minutes of hIs lecture, and Phillip couldn't help but hope that it was Wilson. That maybe, after the other day, Wilson finally noticed him.    
  


That little hope stayed with him for a few days, almost until the end of the semester. More than a couple months had gone by and the two had barely even been in the same room, let alone actually talked.    
  


So when he walked into the lecture hall, to find the door already ajar and a taller man bent slightly over the desk, apparently reading the papers Phillip left there the other day. Flushing a faint shade of red, he walked over to the other professor - telling himself that nothing would happen. “....C...Can I help you, Professor?”    
  


Wilson straightened up and walked to the door, in which Phillip's heart dropped a bit fearing the worst. Then he closed the door and locked it, sending the shorter man's heart racing once again. “I think you can, Brainard.”    
  


Brainard moved to him on his way back over, definitely not expecting that firm grip to his upper arms or to have those hands lead him back against the chalkboard, almost pinning him there. He was expecting a kiss or something romantic like that, but Wilson's hands were already travelling down to the crotch of his pants and rubbing him there. Phillip couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat - he had dreams like this before, especially about Wilson, but he didn't think it would come true.    


It was too long since Phillip had anything close to this, in fact he could scarcely remember the last time, so it was little time at all that he was standing at attention for the other man. “I saw you watching me, Brainard. I know you want this.”   
  


There was something about the way that Wilson said those words that had him gasping softly and nodding. Then, as if waiting for his consent or something, Wilson flipped him around, pushing him against the chalkboard with enough pressure against his erection for another embarrassing moan to spill out of his throat.    
  


Wilson's hands were now on his waist, fingers slipping into his belt loops and grinding against him, pushing him further into the board. “Wilson...” Phillip moaned hungrily, fingers searching for some purchase against the chalkboard.   
  


Wilson began undoing his belt, and started to slide his pants down to his knees, before pinning him harshly against the board and rubbing his erection against the board. This was the most arousing thing to happen to him, even the slight pain of the metal eraser holder digging into his thighs wasn't enough to turn Phillip off.    
  


Then his underwear came off and a rough grope of his ass, followed by a needy moan. He didn't know what was supposed to come next, but when a finger entered his ass, he almost whined a mixture of pain and pleasure, which was only amplified when It was shoved deeper and moved around.    
  
Phillip was slightly beginning to get an idea of what was going to happen next, but He wasn't sure if he could stay hard for that long. Another finger entered him and he began moving against them, much to the obvious pleasure of the other man who chuckled lowly against his neck. “Please....” Phillip almost begged even after Wilson began thrusting the intruding fingers in and out of him at a pace that caused him to moan out loudly.    
  


Even though he couldn't see him, Phillip could hear Wilson beginning to take his pants off and could feel himself getting even harder from anticipation alone. “Please...Wilson..” Fuck me, was the unspoken part of that plea.  A few more seconds, then Wilson took out his fingers and pulled the other professor back into his lap, resting on the head of his cock. Phillip could feel his toes curling from the pleasure of that alone.    
When Wilson finally pushed in, Phillip gave a stuttering moan that he was sure that  someone would hear, but the taller man kept going. Wilson then pushed him back so he  was back up against the chalkboard, his leaking erection rubbing up against it as he moaned. It only took a few moments of Wilson thrusting him into the chalkboard, sending Phillip's hands clawing all over It desperately, before he shamelessly came over It.    
  


Still even though Phillip was spent and panting heavily, Wilson kept going. They changed position briefly, so that Phillip could hold on to the bottom of the chalkboard as he was drilled. Long, desperate moans came from Phillip - his prick was spent but God he was still achingly aroused - mixed with the grunts and groans from his partner. Wilson went on for a couple minutes, even leaning down to give Phillip a light hickey as he came inside of him.    
  


Wilson kissed the nape of his neck, sliding out of him with a suggestive smirk Which Phillip couldn't see, slumping to his knees. He chuckled softly, watching Phillip recover before kneeling down and capturing the dazed professor's lips in a brief kiss.    
_ “Next time at my place.” _


End file.
